Wheel of Fortune
Wheel of Fortune'' ''is a 2017 game made by Ubisoft for the Playstation 4 that was based on the game show of the same name. This series was played by ProZD and Manky (with Anne Marie making only a few background cameos) for 37 episodes. It started with "Ep. 1: Rat Sajak" on February 20, 2018 and ended with "Final Episode: The Story of Paige" on May 30, 2019. This series spawned a lot of lore surrounding the game and its contestants, and especially about their version of its host: a horrific being known as Rat Sajak. General Overview The series' commentary consists of a mix of figuring out puzzles, making up jokes and lore, and general podcast-y conversations. There were some problems endured during the series, as the game started crashing abruptly before individual rounds could be completed, much to the frustration of the players. The first crash happened in Episode 9, and they continued to cut off a majority of the matches through Episode 16. ProZD and Manky attempted a lot of trial and error in finding solutions, but it was not solved until Episode 17. It was realized that crashes could be avoided by not trying to skip over the animations for the Bankrupt and Lose a Turn spaces. With this, they were back in business. The player's avatar would level up with each match. It was decided that they would keep playing until they reached the maximum level, without knowing what it was. The avatar reached that level, Level 40, at the end of Episode 36. As they decided that episode did not make for a fitting finale, they ran one last episode to act as this game's true finale. Characters * ProZD - The name given to ProZD and Manky's avatar. ProZD tries to make him resemble himself, and he later dresses in cheese-like colors in an attempt to entice Rat. During parts of the game, he tries to solve the mystery of his wife's disappearance. Rat had something to do with it and presents some clues in the game's answers, but it ultimately turns out that she was alive and just decided to leave him. * Rat Sajak - The horrifying host of the show. * Brat Sajak / Rat Sajak Junior / James - Rat's son who grows up over the course of the series and appears in the finale as a contestant named James. * Anno and Levin - Known as The Boys, The Hands of Rat and The Separation Boys. They're a pair of thugs who work for Rat Sajak. Whenever someone hits their space, they get to break their kneecaps. Though their space is taken off the board, they reappear and/or are referenced several more times throughout the playthrough. * Homer Simpson - He briefly has a role on the board in Episode 30, where he joins Anno and Levin in announcing spaces on the board. He specifically declares "Mmm... bankrupt," in response to landing on the bankrupt space. He also makes a rotisserie chicken for Rat to cheer him up. * Hugo - A grocer who is Rat's love interest. Notable Contestants * Emily - A petrified wood woman who speaks in a high-pitched, Elmo-like voice. * LoZD/Liam - ProZD's doppelganger. He initially appears as ProZD's evil twin, but he is erased from existence and replaced by an ordinary person who is just called Liam. * Paige - The true protagonist of the final episode. She is a librarian who aspires to be a filmmaker. It is decided that her winning would be the game's Good End, and it is successfully achieved. Her winnings will pay for a small part of her college education. Cameos * Maya Fey - In Chapter 29, there is a contestant named Maya who bears some vague similarities with Maya Fey. She is thus treated as Maya Fey. She ends up winning the game and references it during an episode of Trials and Tribulations. * Phoenix Wright - He briefly appears during Maya's episode and is surprised by her win. * Bijou - As part of a cameo train inspired by Maya's appearance, she quickly comes and goes. She is very cold to Rat, which disappoints him as a big fan of hers. * Murder Train - He also makes a brief appearance during the first cameo train. * Luigi: He is said to have been killed in Philadelphia Land by being thrown into the Liberty Bell, giving him a matching dent on his head. He later appears in the final episode and proves that he is still alive, even though Rat insists otherwise. * Lee Everett: He very briefly stops in during the finale episode. * Miles Edgeworth, Dick Gumshoe and The Judge can also all be heard saying "Congratulations" during an Neon Genesis Evangelion reference in the final episode. Lore and Notable/Recurring Gags * Much of the lore involves Rat Sajak and can be found detailed in his own entry. * The game crashes are treated as the destruction of individual timelines and the contestants within. Rat is only said to survive due to being a universal constant. * At one point, the setting of the game is switched to Philadelphia. Philadelphia World is said to be the most dangerous of the traditional environments of the Mario games, as Luigi is said to have died there by being thrown against the Liberty Bell. * In Episode 33, a tradition is described involving a tree known as the Separation Tree. It's around the Christmas season, but it involves violently tearing a tree apart while ignoring its pleas for help and singing about that. Separation Trees are said to have pleasant early lives as Dance Trees. * Episode 34 is dedicated to the memory of Stephan Hawking. * During some of the last episodes of the series, Manky creates his own AU of the classic 90s cartoon ''Doug ''which is centered around the character of Mister Dink. Manky's AU creates two brothers for him, Mister Dunk (who plays basketball and buys reasonably priced items) and Mister Dank (who is a poor artist and doesn't make a lot of money). ProZD clashes with this and establishes that they all die tragically via heart attacks. * In the finale, there are three possible endings. The Good End is the one in which Paige wins; the Bad End is the one in which James/Rat Junior wins; and the Medium/Normal End is the one in which ProZD wins. In the end, the Good End was canon. Quotes Category:Games Category:Finished Games